Right On Target
by lilCroissant
Summary: My first AU. Rachel falls in love with a producer's work. Oh, and maybe more. I'll write a better summary later.
1. Chapter 1

"What happened to your 'I'm never going to an off Broadway show again' mantra?

"I made an exception."

"Jesse, spill."

"There's nothing to spill, I was impressed with the concept."

"You're not in it, so I find that rather hard to believe."

"Exactly."

"I'm not following you."

"I'm better than off Broadway."

"Then why are you bringing me here? Besides, you never know when a show will be pulled onto Broadway. It could end up a phenomenon, and you would have had the opportunity to experience it before it's creatively altered."

"You're always right on target, aren't you Rachel Berry?"

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Rachel sighed and stared at Jesse exhaustedly, "And you're always terse, aren't you Jesse St. James."

"Hey, hey, hey", Jesse began to retort but was cut off.

"Save it Jesse, explain now or prepare for reputation annihilation. I suppose you haven't told anybody else where you are." Rachel smirked as Jesse blanched. He gathered himself together effectively and glanced around. When he brought his gaze back to Rachel he whispered, "Word going around, this IS it. This is said phenomenon."

Rachel waited for Jess to continue. She had an idea of where he was going with this, but before she jumped to conclusions she wanted to be sure.

"I have expectations for this show. If this exceeds them, I want to be apart of bringing it to Broadway, you know offer my services, they immediately accommodate me and drop their male lead. I become even more admirable then I already am now." Jesse sighed dreamily, smiling dumbly at nothing in particular.

Ok, yeah, suspicion confirmed.

"St. James!" Rachel huffed. Jesse wasn't fazed in the least. Or maybe he just didn't notice.

He was still in his star induced haze.

Rachel pinched him and he shot back to life with a "Hey!"

"Don't hey me! Do you ever do anything that doesn't require self gain? I'm sure if this play is half as good as 'St. James standards' that these actors are more than deserving. You're an actor for god's sake Jesse! You should respect the art of everything that goes into on and OFF Broadway shows!"

Jesse remained neutral and just shrugged off everything that Rachel chastised him for. His only response was, "You're Jewish."

Rachel was completely baffled. "What? I can't prove a point because I'm Jewish? What does my religion have to do with your self centered, conceited ass- Oh," Realization hit Rachel and she sarcastically remarked, "Ha. Ha. Very funny."

"Was, wasn't it?" Jesse smiled smugly staring at the stage, away from Rachel. She just bit her tongue and shook her head.

The show was due to start in ten minutes and nearly every seat in the theatre was filled. In an effort to kill time, _and ignore Jesse_, Rachel began to scan the playbill. She familiarized herself with the leads, of course, and some of crew. The crew. _Wait. There's a pattern here…_ Rachel thought. The same name appeared under producer, director, and music producer. Rachel was impressed to say the least. Her attention was brought back to the stage when the audience was informed to turn off all electronics. A few moments later, Act 1 began and Rachel was brought into a whole other reality. By the end of the first act she was beyond fixated. By the end of the entire show she had cried, laughed, and been affected on a personal level.

In her wondrous, she forgot all about her fit with Jesse and completely, well, fangirled to say the least. "Jesse! That was amazing! Absolutely wonderful! I need these songs on my iPod. Now it has to go on Broadway, I already decided I'm downloading the soundtrack. Even if a soundtrack won't exist, I'll still do it. The male lead has an angelic voice, but I do agree some of the actors are a little amateur. But, but…. The plot was so, unique and personal. It so made up for the acting. I couldn't even bring myself to notice. I really wish I could tell the writer that, you know she produced and directed this from the script to the music?"

"You really are cute when you're excited." Jesse interrupted. A mischievous smirk took over as he tugged on Rachel's hand, "C'mon."

"Wha-Where are you taking me?"

"You said you wanted to meet the creative genius behind all this." Jesse sing-songed, leading her to a guarded door.

"What? We can't just go back there." Rachel stated, but continued being pulled.

"You're Rachel Berry, Broadway star, and I'm me, Broadway star. I'm sure having us visit wouldn't be the worst day they've had at work." Jesse added before approaching the security man.

"You don't even know that she is here!"

Ignored by St. James again.

"Excuse me sir, I'm Jesse St. James, and this is Rachel Berry. We just saw this spectacular performance and were wondering where we could speak to the talented producer behind it all."

Rachel watched as the husky security man nodded in acknowledgement and opened the door, directing them down a small hallway. Even after all this time, it still hasn't registered to her that she has this kind of power. Of course she knows she's a star, always has, but to be respected is still new to her. It was a big adjustment but definitely one she is grateful for. Being all too aware what it felt like to be contempt, she vowed never to take advantage of the respect given.

"She usually does her critiques and pep talks with the crew after a show, but if you wait in the room to the left there she should be in any minute." The man said nonchalantly, and stalked back to his post.

"You should always listen to me." Jesse grinned as his opened the directed door.

Rachel rolled her eyes and followed Jesse into the room. It was just like any cast dressing room; only slightly less glorified and lacking clothes. Jesse took a seat on red love seat against the wall. Rachel decided to stay in place; she didn't want to seem impolite by lounging in someone's space.

"Maybe I can charm my way into lead? What are a few rounds with a probably old or unattractive yet undeniably talented lady for a spot at the top? That's show biz right?" Jesse joked, but Rachel wasn't having it.

"That's incredibly rude and quite disturbing. You'll be doing no such thing!"

Jesse chuckled and then the door opened… and in walked… well there was not an old or unattractive lady…

There was the incredibly gorgeous, talented, and very young _**Quinn Fabray**_.

She had to be in her twenties, nope not old. Perfect features, short messy blonde hair, lean body… is this Quinn Fabray? The person behind a production should definitely not be more attractive then all the actors… combined.

Rachel was momentarily shocked but recovered to speak up before Jesse's leering does.

"Miss Fabray, hello, I'm Rachel Berry."

Quinn smiled politely as she greeted Rachel in return, "Hello, Ms. Berry, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Quinn spoke so gracefully, this was not what she expected. Don't judge a book by its cover? No. Don't judge a cover by the book in this case.

"Well, Jesse and I just seen tonight's performance and I wanted to let you know that it was truly spectacular. You're show blew us away."

Quinn smiled shyly, "Thank you, that's very kind. It means a lot coming from you, the both of you."

Oh yeah, Jesse is here. Awkwardly leering in the corner. Still.

"I do look forward to seeing it again, on Broadway." Rachel further complimented feeling Quinn has no reason to be so, well, humble!

"If only it makes it, I'd be glad to give you tickets."

"I wouldn't doubt it Miss Fabray, I have a lot of confidence in what I just seen."

"Please, call me Quinn," she beamed at Rachel, "and while that is assuring and flattering, I am producing this on my own. I'm not sure I have the experience to bring it to the big leagues."

Rachel immediately shook her head, "I'm sure you could figure it out once it's in demand. This isn't a production that will just blow over Quinn."

"Perhaps you are right, but it's a lot to figure out."

Before Rachel could think about it she was suggesting something she wasn't sure where it came from, "If you're interested I may be of service? I've been acting on Broadway for almost 5 years; I know a thing or two." Rachel smiled before adding, "And a person or two."

"Not that I doubt your skills, but you're an actress, how could you assist me in producing a Broadway production?"

"You do learn the process from being surrounded by it. I guess it does seem silly." Rachel sighed.

Quinn frowned at Rachel's slight disappointment. She walked over to a vanity to the left and scribbled on a paper.

"If you'd like we could get together and discuss this in depth some time. I know you're probably busy most of the time so you can decide when, if at all."

Rachel grinned as Quinn approached her with a paper in hand. "Of course I'd like to! I look forward to seeing what possibilities we can approach."

"Thank you Rachel, for showing such interest in my work."

"It's my pleasure, you're talented Quinn. I should, we should probably get out of your hair. I'll be in touch soon." Rachel practically had to pull Jesse along like he originally did for her.

"Goodbye."

Both girls exchanged small smiles before Rachel… and Jesse… walked out the door.

How it went from being Jesse's self centered scheme to Rachel assisting a talented young producer, she had no clue.

Before she entered a cab outside of the theatre, Jesse mumbled "Lead or not, I'm sleeping with her."

Then Rachel punched him in the arm furious.

Jeez, he doesn't listen.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here's to yet another outstanding performance! Rest up this weekend guys and I'll see you all Monday evening!"

A collective group of voices returned the sentiment before they departed.

"See ya Ray!" Rachel called to their overly enthusiastic manager of production before heading out. Pushing open the back doors, she had the full intention of signing a few autographs for fans and getting to bed until a voice sounded in her ear, "Did you call her yet?"

Immediately she spun around to face the intruder of her personal space, "No Jesse, I have not called her yet." She growled. Then she spun back around and smiled at a group of young girls waving playbills wildly about. Idly, she chatted with the girls while signing each individual's playbills. Beside her Jesse had strolled up and began doing the same with a wicked grin on his face. "I will if you don't plan to."

"I'm not giving you her number for you to constantly pester her. Not everyone is interested in you Jesse." Rachel replied through gritted teeth.

"Well I could find out if I had her number."

After signing the last girl's playbill, she turned back to Jesse clearly aggravated.

"See, it's exactly this reason I won't give you her number. You're persistent if you don't get what you want. You don't comprehend that no Jesse… means no!"

Jesse scrunched his face up at her outburst and feigned hurt, "Ouch, why so harsh?" Before he smiled, "Trying to get into her pants too?"

Rachel's jaw dropped open, exasperated. "Really? I'm done with you, go now."

"See ya Monday" he winked at her.

She was beginning to get really sick of his inappropriate banter. On top of his normal smug persona she wasn't sure how she could even be around him most days. He can be a decent guy sure, but mostly he is something else. She definitely wouldn't be cruel enough to give any girls number to him.

After getting into the awaiting taxi, Rachel found herself pondering the idea of calling Quinn. She was sure she wanted to get in touch eventually, but was it too soon? Can setting up a get together to discuss some business even be too soon? Maybe she could shoot Quinn a text and see if she had any free time this weekend. Deciding it was between that or waiting a few more days, Rachel pulled out her phone. She sent a text to a number she programmed into her phone just two days before.

**Hello Quinn, it's Rachel Berry. I was wondering if at any point this weekend you are available to get together.**

Upon hitting send, she began to feel instant regret. She hadn't realized it was nearly 11pm. Was that too late? Would Quinn think she wasn't regarding her busy life as well? More importantly, why did she care so much? Before she was able to question her paranoia on such petty matters her phone buzzed in her hair.

**Hello Rachel, good to hear from you. I'm sure you're a very busy person, so whenever is good for you. **

Immediately an intrigued smirk formed on Rachel's face and she typed out a response.

**This is the second time you've insisted I'm a busy person. I only work on weekdays Quinn. You're picking when! **

After the initial text to Quinn, Rachel suddenly felt a lot more at ease. The taxi pulled up and she made her way up her to considerably large house. It gave a suburban feel on top of being in the heart of the city. As soon as she entered her home, she threw herself to the couch. Only a moment later her phone was buzzing again.

**Well, considering you're THE Rachel Berry I thought you may have quite a few people tying up your time. **

Rachel half laughed upon reading the text. Yeah, she could play it off successful Broadway star with many friends and a mouthwatering man on her arm. A person wanted by all who has it all, but it was nothing like that. Sure she's a famous star, but beyond her work people didn't really bother with her. She even has an inside joke with herself that 'the paparazzi are her best friends'. It just supports itself because she actually has an inside joke… with herself. That should probably be considered sad. Instead, she pulled a Quinn and did give a response to that.

**You didn't give me a time Quinn.**

Slowly she began dozing off before her phone buzzing startled her.

**Do you have any free time tomorrow?**

Rachel gave a drowsy accomplished smile to her phone while she replied.

**I am completely free tomorrow Quinn.**

**What's better afternoon or evening?**

**Let's do noon. I'm falling asleep at the moment so text or call me in the morning before you want to get together. **

Rachel used all her strength to pull herself off the couch and upstairs to her room. By the time she got into a tee shirt and bed shorts and settled into bed she had another text.

**Goodnight Rachel. **

She couldn't even bring herself to reply when her eyelids gave out.

**A/N: I'd rather give you this now then have you wait for an extra long chapter. I'm so out of my FF mindset, sigh. That's life for you. **


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel awoke bright and early and began her morning routine. It was something she had been doing since she was around fourteen. Even after so many years she still kept up with it, though slightly less compulsively. She threw on a pair of jeans, a nice grey shirt, and flats; leaving her hair down. Her attire was very comfortable casual, but she still managed to look gorgeous. Around 10:30 she received the text from Quinn that she was awaiting. Grabbing her bag, she made her way out the door and hailed down a cab.

She arrived at Quinn's suggested location; a tiny elegant bar, which for some reason was called a café. Last time she checked, a bar and café were two different things. You don't go to a café and ask for a beer, and ask for a cappuccino in a bar. She shook off the trailing thoughts and made her way inside. It was very comfortable and warm, and not crowded at all. _I guess this could be mistaken as a café, _she thought. A table in the far corner caught her attention, or rather a certain stunning blonde. Said blonde was in a grey and yellow sun dress, oddly enough almost matching Rachel. Quinn looked up and met her eyes with a kind smile. She walked over to where the blonde was seated with a cute little wave.

"Good afternoon Quinn." Rachel smiled.

"Good afternoon Rachel." Quinn responded while Rachel took a seat in front of her.

"How are you?" Rachel continued, attempting some idle chatter before getting down to business.

"I'm very well, thanks for asking. Yourself?"

"I'm also pretty well; it's a beautiful day out."

Quinn nodded, "It is. Would you like anything? I would have ordered you something if I had any idea what you like."

Rachel gave a shy smile, "I'm fine Quinn, thank you."

"Are you sure?"

Rachel nodded and hummed.

"Well, if you're ready to get down to it we can, I don't want to take up your whole Saturday. Unless you'd like to talk longer, I'm not trying to rush anything, I don't mind being here." Quinn rambled.

"No, I don't mind being here either. No rush. Though I think we should start discussing what we're here for."

"Yes, your obsession with taking my show to Broadway." Quinn teased.

Rachel blushed, "It deserves to be there. I know it can get there too. I mean come on, you've seen Cats!"

"You know, I happen to like Cats!"

"Of course you do." Rachel teased back sarcastically.

Quinn grinned back at her before reeling herself back into serious discussion, "Listen, the show was off off Broadway before it even went to off Broadway. The only natural progression would be for it to go to Broadway, but I can't do that on my own and I think it's going to take a little more than the two of us to get that to happen. Why not just let it run its course until someone who has the means and ability to take it to the next level comes along. I know you want to help but honestly let's face it, there's not much more you can do than I can in this department. I _do _have an offer you may be interested in though. My female lead isn't resigning her contract, which ends in a few weeks. Sure she's great, but definitely replaceable. I was thinking maybe you'd be interested in coming on board as lead. I mean with your stage presence it will be impossible not to have experienced producers begging to be involved."

Rachel listened intently during Quinn's whole explanation. She was slightly thrown off by the lack of faith Quinn had in her in the production department, but she knew she was being extremely irrational. C'mon she would have probably made things worse rather than help. Then when Quinn propositioned her with lead, she didn't need to think it over. There was only one answer.

"Yes, I absolutely will!" She squealed, "Are you sure?"

"More than." Quinn smiled widely at the excited girl.

"Well now I feel we have even more to discuss, but I don't even know what or where to begin! I think I do need a drink now." She signaled over a waiter, which was technically the bar tender to.

"Can I get a diet mountain dew?" She asked him politely.

He nodded with a smile to both of the girls.

"Do you want anything?"

"You know, I think I'll have a regular mountain dew." Quinn tried.

Once the man went to go retrieve their drinks Quinn said to Rachel, "You know I've never seen anyone order that before."

Rachel shrugged and gave an easy smile, "I don't typically drink soda, and when I do it's never diet _unless_ it's mountain dew. In that case, it's only diet."

"You know diet is worse for you than normal soda right?"

"I like the taste of it. It's my exception to soda, so I don't mind that it's diet."

"Whatever. Enjoy your formaldehyde." Quinn teased.

Rachel chuckled, "Oh I will. You'll see."

The man returned with their drinks and they began a new conversation in ease.

"Now you have me excited for my current show to end. This is not okay Quinn Fabray."

"You could just leave it right now; I'll be nice and let you be a tree or something."

"There aren't even any trees in your play."

"Way to kill the joke Rach." Quinn giggled.

"Fine, let me just leave my Broadway show and be the best damn tree you've ever seen!"

They both started laughing.

"My publicist would flip shit actually. When can I tell her about my 'up-coming project' though?"

"What the tree? Well, you're starting Monday so I would now." Quinn continued with her teasing.

Rachel attempted to deadpan, but ended up not being able to contain her smile.

"Whenever you would like Rachel, I know I definitely won't deny you the opportunity to be lead, so it's all up to you." Quinn continued.

"Well then I think I'll just talk to her and see what she has to say in regards to when releasing anything would be good." Rachel sighed.

Quinn looked at her curiously, "You don't look to happy about that."

"My publicist hates me." Rachel huffed.

Quinn stared at her oddly with a light chuckle.

"Well ok, but I don't think she exactly likes me." Rachel restated.

"Why keep her?"

"Because she's good at what she does. I never really have any worries with my career and personal life because I'm sure she'll take care of whatever gets thrown at her. Or whoever dares to mess with her work, which is me."

"Sounds, scary?"

"Yeah, I half expect to flick on the news one day and see someone with that face that happens when the ring kills you and the caption, 'Found Dead after Giving Rachel Berry's Publicist a Hard Time'"

Quinn laughed at Rachel's absurd admittance. "Melodramatic." She muttered playfully.

"That's me." Rachel smiled.

Then she faltered, "I never actually finished that movie." She continued shyly, but seriously, "I was terrified and my friend Jessie had to stop me from throwing out all my TVs and phones."

Quinn gave a disbelieving look and an emotionless chuckle, "You're joking, right?"

"Melodramatic, remember?" Rachel reminded her with a joking tone.

After another dead silent moment, Quinn managed a "Touché."

Then they both burst with laughter and received looks from the other few occupants of the "café".

"So Jessie," Quinn drawled when they reigned themselves in, "he's that man that was with you when you came to see my show?"

"Yes, and I apologize again for his, err… lack of modesty?"

"No need to apologize."

"But I am." Rachel insisted.

"Please, don't." Quinn pleaded right back.

Rachel eyed Quinn's expression and tense posture before nodding and dismissing the attempted apology.

Before the silence became too awkward, Rachel spoke up.

"Well since nothing will be happening for a few more weeks, there's no more use in boring each other with business."

Quinn seemed visibly hurt for a moment, but it faded immediately. "Right," she nodded. "Looks like you're free to go then."

Realization hit Rachel before she rushed out, "No that's not what I meant. I'm actually having a good time, but no more need for discussing work you know? We're going to be working together a lot, so I figured maybe why not be friends? I mean, we don't have to hang out or anything, I'd understand, but if you'd want to that's wonderful."

Quinn softened and just studied Rachel for a moment.

Rachel blushed slightly and asked, "What?"

After a few seconds Quinn finally replied, but with another question, of course.

"Where do all these insecurities come from? You're talented, funny, and beautiful Rachel. Why would I not want to be in your company? I should be the insecure one here."

Rachel went to apologize again but stopped herself.

Instead she just shrugged honestly.

"Well I don't agree; you have absolutely no reason to be insecure either."

They both weirdly felt there were things about each other they weren't expressing.

But, it was completely ok with them. They wouldn't ask the other because then they'd have to explain themselves, and it just wasn't the time for that.

With another easy subject change that they were both thankful for, Rachel made a proposal. "Well, like I said I'm free all day. If you'd like we can go out tonight? It will be a fun girl's night out." She smiled.

Quinn matched her genuine smile, "That sounds nice, and honestly well needed. I'd have to check on some work things first before I let you know for sure. Don't worry about it though; I don't have any other obligations and I should be free for a girl's night."

"Good." Rachel smiled. "We can get to know each other some more. Technically, you're still pretty much a stranger." She winked.

The blonde girl chuckled, "Dine with strangers often?"

Rachel just shook her head with a laugh at the other girl's teasing.

"Well, you should get on that work stuff! The sooner you get free, the sooner you can see me again."

"I guess you're right. How am I dressing? I'm going to assume this girl's night doesn't include sun dresses, so look hot?" Quinn joked.

"Please, you could make a sun dress look sexy." Rachel rebuffed, and then they both instantly blushed.

Quinn threw a five dollar bill on their table to cover the two drinks and didn't even mind Rachel's refusal.

"Fine, I'm buying you a drink tonight then." Rachel firmly stated as they made their way out the building.

"Trying to pick me up?" Quinn joked.

Rachel just chuckled and gave her a sarcastic yet friendly, "You know it!" She stuck her tongue out and made her way down the street opposite of Quinn.

"See ya later!" She called to Quinn once at a distance.

Then they shared a wave and departed completely.


End file.
